Academicus Vampirus: Breath of fresh air
by Neonxra
Summary: Mikayla Belikov is amidst all the rumours invisible. But when the worst rumours die down, the new ones about her get out. Will her old friends accept her the way they've done before she left? Or will her reputation as a famous guardians niece proceed her. What will they expect from her when she incapable of killing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I know these books are old but still, I've been addicted to reading them lately and figured, why not try to spin my own tale in that universe? Forgive me if I spell some words wrong, I've read it in my first language, which is Dutch and not in English, but I prefer writing in English so here we are! Chapter one, onward!**

**Chapter One: Introductions.**

_"She's fresh out of the looney bin!",_

_"Her father might be back for her!",_

_"Watch it! She might be one of them!",_

I sighed. I raised the collar of my jacket higher to avoid the harsh winter wind cutting in my face. The streets of London were covered in snow, most likely also ice underneath, since it had been raining a few days earlier. It's been quite a while since I had felt something like wind of snow on my face. Up until a few weeks ago I was admitted into an asylum for the insane.

When we had a week off of the Academy, I went home, only to find out that my father was nowhere to be found and my mother.. well, she was murdered. Her throat slit and her blood drained. The whole scene left me with some mental scarring and my grandparents thought it was best I was admitted into an insane asylum.

So of course once I was able and confirmed to be back at saint Vladimir academy, rumours have spread. I haven't heard them, but it's similar to a human middle- and highschool and most of the students attending our academy were royal people, so gossiping was kinda like another lesson for them. It came as normal to them as breathing.

Unfortunately, I wasn't royal, nor a Moroi vampire. I was a Dhampir, half vampire, half human. Most of my family originated from Russia, a place called Baia. My aunt and her children had ever since that faithful night my mother died, taken care of me, inside and outside of the asylum. It was a long trip for them, since I had been placed in an asylum in London and them living in Russia.

The only one to frequent visit was my cousin Dimitri. He was a guardian at st. Vlads and teacher to one of my best friends at the academy, Rosemarie Hathaway. My other being her mind bonded bestie Vasilissa Dragomir. Both of them I've known since I was around 7, when I first came into the same class after being transferred from Russia to America.

Both of them had an car accident that left Rose initially dead, but somehow she was brought back by Lissa and since then they've shared a special bond. They could sense each others feeling and thoughts. It made me always feel a little left out, but as soon as they'd notice me feeling that way, they made me feel part of the group again.

I seriously missed the academy life. I was not very capable of fighting or being a guardian anymore, but the school valued my academics for some reason. Or my dear cousin must've put in a good word for me. Alongside princess Dragomir.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Speaking of the devil, I smiled at my phone. Dimitri Belikov. My cousin was calling. I slid the green phone icon to the side to answer and placed the phone on my ear.

"Mikayla!", I heard an all to familair voice ring to my ear. It brought a smile to my face. Better not smile to bright, or the entirety of London would think I was mad. "Rose! How on earth did you manage to steal Dimitri's phone away?", I questioned. "Easy, the guy doesn't really pay attention to _modern technology_", Rose joked. I grinned at myself.

She had a point, my cousin, even though he was only 24, he never had much interest in technology, he rather got lost in books than watch tv or something. "But I heard from rumours -those rumours being Lissa- that you're coming back to the academy!", she exclaimed happily. Not to long ago those two were caught by guardians and brought back to the academy. So I wasn't the biggest news on the campus I hoped.

"Rose?", I heard Dimitri's voice on the other side. Rose didn't seem all that bothered. "Hey, Kay, you remember Eddie?", my once frozen face became warmer after hearing his name. Eddie was a friend of me and Rose and best friend of Mason Ashford. We briefly dated last summer, a few months before the whole situation with my family happend.

I halted at a giant house. It belonged to my grandparents. My fathers parents. They were regular Moroi, living among the humans after leaving the Moroi community. Since we're not royal, no Moroi gave a damn about it.

My father was British, hence why I stayed in an asylum in London. I wasn't as developed as some of the Dhampirs. Some, like Rose, had eastern European or Asian features. My mother was Russian and my father British, which didn't give me an exotic look. It made me.. almost Moroi like. I did have a bit of a tan, thanks to genetics.

But I fell flat next to Rose, with my darkbrown hair and brown eyes. My body was above average, I give it that. But it wasn't something to brag about. There were some boys who found me attractive, just not to an extent like Rose.

Lissa did once or twice tell me to stop worrying. She noticed more guys looking at me than I did. It had made me feel good, but being the niece of someone known to students as a 'god' wasn't helping my own reputation.

"Mikayla", Dimitri's stern voice made me blink. "Yes?",

"Which Eddie is Rose talking about?",

I averted my eyes to the clouds. He didn't need to know _everything_ about my life, let stand alone my love life. He was like a brother to me, but man. Sometimes having a relative on your school isn't everything.

"Eddie Castile", I gritted out from between my teeth. I could hear Dimitri's surprise. "How wasn't I?-"

"Almost none knew. They wanted to keep it a secret", Rose said. I rolled my eyes. Good going friend. I rang the doorbell and saw it as the perfect excuse to hang up before more secrets about my life come out. "Grandpa is here, gotta go!",

I hung up before either one of the two could say anything anymore. My grandfather looked at me with a smile. "Mikayla, how's Dimitri?",

Despite my grandfather not knowing much about my mothers side of the family, he always took an interest in them. I gave a short nod. "He's teaching students on st. Vladimirs", my grandfather noticed the tone in my voice and laughed. "Don't you worry little one, he's not going to show himself to much. Besides, it's time for us to travel to America, your re-entrance at st. Vladimirs will soon begin".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.  
St. Vladimir**

A few hours later we arrived in America. Or more specifically, Montana. The academy came into view and I found myself smiling. All the memories I've had of this place came back to me. It made me excited to finally be at school again. On the other hand, it made me terrified. How would other students react? How far will the news reached the school?

My grandfather drove the car onto the terrain and I could feel my heart beat faster. It went a lot faster when I noticed headmistress Kirova and of course my cousin, guardian Belikov standing there. I have to remain formal, I told myself.

Both my grandfather and I exited the car as my grandfather went to grab my bags. I walked over to Kirova and Dimitri, who both showed zero emotions. Truely a warm welcome, I thought to myself. "Welcome back to the academy Mikayla", Kirova told me. She handed me a note. "This is your schedule",

I took a glance at the note and my eyebrows raised. Why did it say 'first year'? When I left last year, or 9 months ago, I was still in my second year, alongside my friends. Now, they've decided to place me back into first year? I have completed that year with ease back then.

I would be a seventeen year old, stuck between fifteen year olds or even younger people! I looked over the paper towards Kirova, who had noticed the change in my looks as soon as I noticed my schedule.

"I know what you might think", Kirova started. I knew Rose' reputation with Kirova and I _also_ knew some people, mostly teachers, had compared me to her sometimes. Look, I love her, she's one of my best friends, but I was more keen on becoming a guardian than she used to be. I had learned to keep my mouth shut in times like this. I'd like to avoid trouble with authority at all times.

"But we discussed this with the staff and we all think it would be best for you to start with the first years", she said. I quirked an eyebrow up at her and was immediately met with an angry look from Dimitri. He seriously thought I was going to get myself in trouble with this?

"I do have a question though", I said as calmly as I could. I took a glance in my cousin's direction to ensure him I wasn't going to make a scene. Kirova gave me a short nod before I asked: "Why is this decided? I mean, you know my grades and how I do during practical classes", I said. I wasn't the top of the class, but they did tell me last year I'd make a good guardian.

Kirova looked away from my gaze for a second. She seemed to not have expected my question. But in all honesty, this was to be expected. You get a student back who had been gone for a few months and place her back in her first year, away from her friends and into classes which she knows the stuff from.

"Well, because of your.. err",

She didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Crazy situation? I'm fine, besides", I grabbed a bottle of pills out from the pocket of my jacket. "I'm on medication and have been for a few weeks. I'm good to go", I stated. Kirova did not seem convinced in the slightest by the medication I showed her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at me.

I'm not that much shorter than her, but I still felt intimidated by her look. "You will repeat first year, miss Belikov. Wether you like it or not", she stated. I opened my mouth to protest but; "And that's final".

With those words she bid us farewell and turned on her heel to leave for the academy. I slumped my shoulders and looked at my shoes. I was so excited to be back, but now I'd only see them during lunches, if I was lucky.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Dimitri showed me a small smile. "You'll be fine", he told me. That was when I got pissed. "Fine? You call everything I've worked for to achieve gone 'fine'?!", I yelled. It didn't bother me that some first years could hear me. I just wanted to voice my opinion. "This is bullshit", I gnarled through my teeth.

Dimitri kept his stare at me at all times. I knew that stare all to well. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't you have some first years to teach or something?", I asked. I refused to look at him. I felt Dimitri still staring at me.

Finally after some time, my grandfather coughing made us both look his way. He made his way over to Dimitri and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take good care of her and watch out for Peter", he warned. Peter was my father who turned Strigoi after he murdered my mother.

Dimitri glanced over at me. I glanced over at him. I couldn't afford to stay mad at him forever. That would seriously be a waste of my time. Dimitri looked back at my grandfather and showed a smile. Something that was quite rare for him.

"I'll look after her", he started, but there was something humorous in his tone, "But I'm pretty sure she can do that herself".

"Not from my father I think", I stated. Somehow I wasn't in the mood for jokes or something. I was starting to freeze my ass off. I stuck my hand in my pockets as I watched my grandfather open the door and step into his car. Dimitri and I both walked over to the side of the car he was in. Since it was a Britisch car, it was on the right side, instead of the left.

I gave one short wave before quickly stuffing my hand in my pocket again. My grandfather laughed a bit. Then he started the engine, gave one last wave and drove off. Dimitri had grabbed my bags, which surprised me. He was a teacher, not some bellboy who had to get my stuff and treat me like some sort of princess. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and all he returned was a shrug with his shoulders and a faint smile. As if to say; 'first and _last_ time I'll do this for you'.

We walked through the snow toward the large door that opened to the giant hall. Lots of Moroi students and Dhampir students were walking here. Some were standing in groups talking. Weirdly enough, not many noticed me. Well, a _few_ did. Lissa's ex-boyfriend Aaron did. Ah, Aaron Drozdov. The poor guy had been aimlessly in love with Lissa, whilst she didn't return his feelings anymore.

In some pity way to forget her, I noticed he was with another girl. A shorter Moroi with blonde curls. All in all, I'd think she was more like a doll than a vampire. But I didn't have time to ask Aaron for specifics. For now it was just acknowledging each other and moving on with our lives. We weren't friends further than Lissa being his ex, but I did always think he was nice.

Dense, but nice.

Dimitri set down my bags for a second and wanted to open the door. But before he could, two familiar Dhampir faces. Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. Dimitri had heard from Rose about my little _fling_ with the latter last summer. Mason noticed us and smiled bright. His whole demeanor made me giggle. He seemed goofy with his red hair with looked like something in the middle of his head exploded. Kinda like an Einstein due.

What I did remember was his huge crush on Rose. It was adorable, to bad Rose didn't see it. She only had eyes for bad guys like Jesse Zeklos. "Mikayla! You're back", Mason greeted me with outstretched arms. I couldn't help but laugh a little. None I've seen on the academy had greeted me so welcoming. I ignored my cousin who wasn't one for happy reunions and hugged Mason.

We've been friends for quite some time and man it felt pretty good to be greeted like this. Mason and I let each other go and I saw Eddie looking a bit unsure what to do and what to say. Mostly because my cousin was here. He was around 6 ft tall and he rarely smiles. No wonder some find him frightning.

"Hi Eddie", I said with a shy smile. Had to admit, I still had a bit of the butterflies for him. He was kinda handsome in a boyish way. But it seemed in that time I was away he also got more fit and handsome than before.

Eddie looked up, ran a hand through his hair and smiled at me. I was so lucky Dimitri couldn't see my face right now and Rose and Lissa weren't here. I wouldn't live anymore. Either Dimitri would lock me up in the highest tower possible or Rose and Lissa would embaress me in front of Eddie _forever_.

"Hey, uhm, welcome back", he greeted me. I smiled and said; "Thank you".

Cue the awkward silence between us.

After what seemed like more than five minutes, Mason spoke up, seeming a bit concerned. "Is it true you were set back into first year?", he asked me. Of course, someone overheard Kirova and me talking and spread it around the campus. Probably a Moroi, the royals love gossip. I gritted my teeth. "Yes", was all I could manage right now. Mason seemingly wanted to press on about the matter, but Dimitri spoke up.

"Miss Belikov needs to be brought to her room", was all he said. Wow, talk about being formal. Mason's face went from concerned to surprised. "Belikov?", he looked at Dimitri, then back at me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise myself. "You didn't know?", Mason shook his head. "I'm Dimitri's cousin",

Both Mason and Eddie looked at me in shock. You'd think I've never properly introduced myself. Also, the teachers mentioned something like that last year. Dimitri cleared his throat. "Let's go, Mikayla", he told me, placing his hand on my upper back as to urge me on to walk. I nodded to him and waved my two friends goodbye.

"So", I heard the amusement in his voice. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I saw some guardians talking to each other in the hallway, so telling another guardian to shut up, even if he's family, wasn't an option. The guardians we passed nodded at us, but said nothing. We passed them and Dimitri already got a smile on his face. Oh boy, here we go.

"Eddie and you..", he mused. I glanced over at him. "Hey, at least I got some action", I eyed him, "When was the last time you've had a girlfriend?",

That wasn't a smart move. Not the joke about him not having a girlfriend. No, the fact I said 'action' got him ticked off. He dropped my bags to the floor and grabbed me by the arm. He seemed mad, not furious, but definately mad. His grip said otherwise. He was always calm and collected, expect when it came to his family. My mother once told me about the fact my grandfather from her side used to visit my grandmother and beat her. Until one day, Dimitri hit the guy back.

Yes, I come from a bloodwhore community. It was ridiculous. My mother just wanted to raise me, not become a guardian. I never had any problems with it. My mother was happy and my dad stayed with us. He did have an important job somewhere so he was away quite often, but he didn't come to us just to sleep with my mom and drink from her. He really loved my mother..

Mom..

I sniffled a bit. Dimitri noticed and released me immediately. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..".

"I miss mom", it made me sound like a child. It made me weak and I hated it. She was gone for almost a year now. None knew where my father had gone. I had no idea either, but that didn't stop guardians for interrogating while I was at the asylum. It was horrible. Beside the therapy which made me recall what I thought and saw that night my mother was killed, the guardians did the same. It was worse than torture for me.

Dimitri said nothing but pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't cry. After months in the asylum I've learned to stop crying. Like my mother sometimes said; 'mourn those you lose but don't dwell in it'.

"It's been a long day", he said and I couldn't agree more. After the long drive and flight here, the news I'd be set back a year and seeing my friends, I was worn out. Dimitri opened the door to my old room, which surprisingly had nothing altered in the time I was away. The same pictures on the wall, same bedsheets and same mess on my desk. I walked in and switched the lights on.

Then I walked over to my bed, inspecting the pictures I had put on the wall next to it. There were loads of pictures of me with Rose and Lissa, dating as far back as when we were little kids. I bit my lip when I took notice of a particular picture. It was with Eddie.

The picture was taken after we had our first kiss. Man, I remember it like it was yesterday. How nervous we were! I made me smile. Dimitri put my bags down with a soft thud and walked over to me. "He must really like you", Dimitri said softly. I shrugged. "It's been almost a year, I wouldn't be surprised if he moved on", I said. I extended my hand towards the picture but Dimitri stopped me. "Don't take it off _just_ _yet_", he told me. I frowned. "Who knows? Maybe he still has feelings for you".

Dimitri didn't look at me. I believe it was kinda hard for him to see his cousin growing up and falling in love. He always treated me like his own little sister. He was a bit overprotective at times. Sometimes it was handy, since some Moroi can't handle a simple 'no'. But Eddie wasn't like that. First of all he was a Dhampir, not Moroi.

"Yeah", I sighed, "You might be right".

I sat down on my bed and yawned. "That's my cue", Dimitri said and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning for you is practice".

All I could give was a short nod and a wave before he closed the door behind him and left me to my own devices. I got changed and got into bed. So, practice first thing tomorrow.. I closed my eyes and sighed. Alright, cousin, see you tomorrow.. I thought to myself and slowly but surely, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Christian Ozera.**

Practice went better than I thought. I expected myself to be pretty rusty after not having been able to train for so long. I was very lucky, in Dimitri treating me like a student, not his cousin. I was walking and stretching when my eye fell on something particular. The church we have on campus. Most of the Moroi attending here were religious. Dhampirs.. not so much.

Well, coming from my family in Russia I had to go to church, but since I started attending here, I didn't go anymore. Dimitri has tried to get me to go, but to no avail. I just didn't believe. Fine by me if you do, but please, just let me live my life in peace.

I opened the door to the church and stepped in. I shrugged lightly to myself. At least I'm no Strigoi. Those were undead vampires. Just like I said, they died but then again they just... _didn't_. Mostly Moroi or humans, sometimes even Dhampir were drawn to the idea of eternal life. At the cost of losing everything you've had. No emotion, no fear, no.. nothing. They were violent creatures obssesed with killing all the Royal Moroi families.

The priest greeted me when he took notice of me. "Ah, Mikayla Belikov", he said. I smiled a faint smile. It seemed kinda hypocritical of me to barge in here. But I needed to see someone. Someone who I've must've hurt deeply when I left.

"Is Christian here?", I questioned. The priest looked at bit surprised. I wasn't anymore. Everyone here seemed in shock and awe that I had returned. Before I left, I was always known for my last name. My cousin was already pretty well known here for his accomplishments. He was young, but he already killed a few Strigoi. Those accomplishments of his made everyone turn their attention to me, as if doing those things would run in the family. I was pretty average.

But lucky for me, I knew three people who didn't care nor pressure me. Rose, Lissa and Christian Ozera.

"Yes, he's up on the attic again", the priest told me and I thanked him. I took the stairs leading up to the attic and noticed Christian sitting there, with.. Lissa? She noticed me first and gave a light squeal as she saw me. "Kay!", she said and ran over to me. I caught her just in time, otherwise we would've fallen down. "It's so great to see you again!", she said as she released me. I smiled at her. My gaze averted to Christian as I noticed he got up from the chair.

Lissa noticed the tension between me and Christian and cleared her throat. She lightly touched my arm and said; "I'll see you later".

She took off, leaving me and Christian alone. He motioned towards the chair next to the one he was sitting in before. I took a seat and so did he. We remained silent for a little while before he spoke up. "So, how've you been doing?",

I shrugged a bit. "I got treated and I have medicine to help me, so pretty good I guess",

Christian gave a short nod. "I'm glad", he admitted. My eyebrows raised. Before I left, we had a huge falling out. I was so broken after the murder of my mother, I lashed out to everyone close to me. I managed to make up with almost everyone. But with Christian, it was diffrent. I had been friends with him ever since I came to America. I knew him even before Rose and Lissa.

So of course he was hurt worst with what I told him. You see, his parents are infamous for willingly turning themselves Strigoi. And in my purest anger I told him he could join them for all I cared. I was so hurt by what I said when I got sane again. I've written a lot of letters but he didn't reply to any. Which I did understand.

"You?", I asked. I was really curious how things were for Christian. "I've been..", he paused for a bit. It was like he had to consider what he'd tell me. On one hand I felt hurt, it felt like he didn't trust me anymore, but on the other hand, I understood. I've hurt him so badly, it would have to take time for that trust to restore.

"I'm relatively okay", he concluded. I bit my lip. _Relatively_. He could be better, should be better than this. If anyone didn't deserve this, it's him. He crossed his legs and intertwined his fingers, his elbows resting on the arm rests of the chair. "How has the Academy been treating you actually? None tried to suck up to you yet?'.

My eyebrows quirked up. Suck up to me?

Christian snickered lightly at my surprise. "You do know you're the talk of the town, right? Well, not so much as Rose and Lissa of course", he said. I nodded, "Of course".

I could've known. Me being insane was marvelous news for the Moroi. Some of those boys would love to brag about sleeping with an insane Dhampir. Don't know why but they might think some who is less sane is less.. trouble? It felt like that. I felt like an object.

Christian noticed something in my demeanor. He got up from his chair and walked over to mine. He knelt down and placed a hand on mine. It made me feel nicer. Like someone is looking out for me. I knew Rose and Lissa would, but Rose could get expelled by even touching someone and Lissa has no real elemental powers like most Moroi have at this age. Christian's specialty is fire, which has come in handy at a few points in our lives.

"Thanks", I breathed out. "I know it seems like I'm overreacting", I admitted, "But man, I feel like everyone is taking me under a magnifying glass".

Christian gave a nod. "I know what that's like. Every move you make is being watched, every comment is taken out of proportion", he said. Couldn't agree more. We stayed like this for a little while, him crouched down beside me with his hand over mine. I really needed this, just someone who'd comfort me. I looked out the window of the church. It was getting lighter. The time for Moroi to go to sleep.

I got up from the chair. "Hey, it's time for you to sleep", I said, "You know, like nosferatu?",

Christian playfully hit me on the arm. "Right and you probably have some sort of training with your cousin to do", he said. I smiled, feeling like we've cleared the air by talking. I walked over to the entrance of the church with Christian, lucky for him, the sun wasn't up yet, at least no enough to harm him. We were making our way towards the dorms when we ran into Mason and Eddie. _Oh no._

My heart started beating faster and somehow Christian noticed. He showed me a grin. A menacing grin. "I hate you", I whispered as I leaned into him. Christian only laughed, patted me on the back and said; "See you later _Mikayla!_", of course he had to practically yell my name, causing Mason and Eddie to look in our direction. My face turned red I muttered out a; 'fuck you'.

Christian just laughed and said; "You wish".

Oh how I wish I could've flipped him off. I sighed and watched him take his leave. At least he hasn't changed in that almost year. Mason stood next to me, confused. "You're friends with Christian?", he wondered. I giggled. "Have been for years. I think I'm about the only one he has left".

Mason nodded. "Who would've thought", he concluded, putting his hands on his hips. "The looney and the Strigoi wannabe", I joked. Mason showed a smile. Okay, wrong joke I guess. He lightly touched my arm. "How've you been?", he looked around. "At least I can ask now that the god isn't here".

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "God?", I smiled a bit at that. "Who are you talking about?".

Eddie chimed in, standing a bit closer to us than before. "Your cousin, Dimitri, between us students he's known as a god", he told me. I blinked at both my friends. "You're joking...", I stated, "My cousin's considered some sort of god?".

Mason and Eddie both grinned at each other and it made me laugh. Oh how I missed this. This only needed Rose, Lissa and some alcohol. Okay, I'm no saint, in contrary to my cousin who's appearantly a 'god'.

But seeing those two joking and goofing together. I certainly missed the down time with us Dhampirs. We used to just sit in the common room and crack lame jokes while discussing who we'd be guarding when we'd graduate.

Mason slung an arm over my shoulder. I could've sworn I saw Eddie glare a bit. I ignored Eddie for now, since I knew Mason had a _huge_ crush on Rose and huge was an understatement. "Yeah, he's pretty famous which could place a lot of pressure on you and maybe some unwanted attention from Moroi boys who think they have a shot with the god's cousin", he explained. He took a short look at Eddie, who kept eyeing his best friend suspiciously. But he was right, just like Christian said. Somehow the thought of a girl who was a bit more submissive was something a lot of Moroi Royals were looking for. Especially in a Dhampir. We're feisty creatures.

The arm Mason had slung over my shoulder dissapeared and Mason shrugged. "But I think either you break their arms and hearts might I add", he winked, "Or Dimitri will break their necks if they try something with you".

I giggled. That much was true. Dimitri had stepped in for me in the past regarding boys. But he knew when I was sincere about a boy, not to interfere. Unless something happend of course, then it was easy to call upon your famous cousin.

"Welp", Mason stretched his arms. "I'm off",

Before either Eddie or me could say something, he walked off, leaving us alone. Which gave me an opportunity to ask Eddie what his looks and glares at Mason were all about. Eddie wanted to leave too, but I grabbed his underarm lightly. "I have to ask you something", I said. Eddie turned to face me with a confused look. "_Please", _

At this point I was practically begging him to stay. Not a good look for a Belikov, but I didn't care. I hadn't been able to speak to Eddie, since he seemed to be avoiding me at all costs, which hurt me to be honest. If he didn't like me anymore as more than friends, I'd at least wanted to be friends again.

"Fine", he said with a nod. His demeanor seemed relaxed. Probably since Dimitri wasn't here keeping track of everything we did or said. I rubbed my arm lightly, it was getting a bit chilly. I didn't say or ask anything, but Eddie took his jacket off and handed it out toward me. I quirked an eyebrow up. "You're cold, at this rate you'll become a Dhampircle", he joked. I giggled and took his jacket. In the back of my mind I reminded myself to thank him for it.

"Thank you", I said. Eddie looked around and noticed a bench which was shielded from the cold wind. He placed his hand on my upperback while guiding me there. I glanced up at him to see him focused, not somewhat embarrassed. We sat down and I wanted to take the jacket off. "No, it's fine", he showed me a smile when he saw what I was doing, "what did you want to talk about?",

I fiddled with my fingers. "Uhm", I started. Good move, Mikayla! I sighed. "Okay, I'll be very straightforward. Do you hate me or something?",

Eddie's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hate you?", he brought out in surprise. "No, I don't".

Well, that answered my question. I stared at the floor. Eddie remained silent as well. This was useless. I got up and took off Eddie's jacket. "Thanks", was all I could say. I don't know why, but I expected more of us finally getting the time to talk. For now it seemed my feelings for him were deeper than his were for me. At least he didn't hate me.

Walking away, I heard Eddie run after me. He grabbed me by the arm. "Mikayla", he started. I turned around. "You know what? No. I'm done guessing wether or not you still like me, I rather you just tell me what's up so I can move on with my-",

I was cut off from saying anything more. Eddie had seriously pulled me on my arm and was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eddie wrapped his arms around my lower back. After a few minutes we pulled away, catching our breaths. "That's one way to shut someone up", Eddie joked. I laughed. "Yeah.. good one", I said. Eddie still had me in his arms. "You know", I said, "As _much_ as I love this, we have to go to bed",

Eddie chuckled and released me. "Yeah, let's go before anyone, most likely Dimitri, notices us out here", he said and I couldn't agree more. I grabbed Eddie's jacket of the ground and he walked me to my room. I realized I still had his jacket in my hand and I handed it over. "Thanks for not letting me turn into a Dhampircle", I said and Eddie laughed a bit. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Good.. night, Eddie",

I opened my door and closed it behind me. A huge smile appeared on my face. Man, life on the academy was great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.  
Family.**

Life on the academy was horrible!

The first few theory lessons I've had with the first years were horrible. Nothing more to say on that. Not only was it seriously a recap of everything I had learned last year, the first years students were horrible. The Dhampir not so much, they knew I was the same as them, but the Moroi. I'm a year older then them and still they treat me like I'm way less than them.

Most Moroi do, but they sometimes have some respect in them. These, well, these were horrible. Have I said how horrible today was already?

I haven't seen Lissa or Rose in a while either. Just briefly with just enough time to say a hello or talk to you later! A feeling in my gut told me Kirova had something to do with this. On the other hand, Dimitri might've had a hand in this. Look, I love him, but he would do a lot to make sure I graduate.

Most Dhampirs in my class went ahead to the next one. I spotted Lissa and Rose standing outside of a classroom, talking. Rose was rummaging through her bag and Lissa was trying to talk to her. She noticed me and waved. "You and Eddie!", she yelled. Rose stopped with what she was doing and looked up. "What?!", she managed the get out. I sighed.

Not that I didn't want anyone to not know. They're my friends. But I didn't know how Eddie saw us. Were we a couple now or was this just a one time thing? Not that I saw Eddie doing that, but a relationship between two Dhampirs was frowned upon. Most relationships for Dhampirs ended with a Moroi impregnating them so the Dhampir line would continue.

Well, impregnating seems like such a scientific word, but that's how it feels for me. Like we're just good for contiueing the bloodline and then we're off to either become a guardian or a stay at home mom, otherwise known as a bloodwhore.

But most relationships between Moroi and Dhampir didn't last. So it seemed kinda useless for me to start a relationship with a Moroi. I didn't want to become some sort of baby factory.

"What happend?", Rose asked. I chuckled a bit. "Well, we uh.. ",

Lissa smiled bright at me. "They kissed, Rose", she explained it for me. Rose looked at me, at Lissa and back at me. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You and Eddie..", she stammered. Lissa and I laughed at her surprise. Lissa turned her attention to me. "You're coming to the party tonight, right?", she asked me. I shrugged. Spending time with Royal Moroi, since it was Lissa asking so most likely it were Moroi, but it wasn't my thing. _But_ it meant spending more time with my friends so.. why not.

"Sure", I answered. Lissa hugged me and I could see Rose smileing at me in relief. I got it, she was about the only Dhampir girl in her year, besides from Meredith. She was very nice and a friend of us. "But we _do_ have to know", Lissa stepped away from me. "You and Eddie", she simply stated. I rubbed the back of my neck. Lucky for me my hair was in a ponytail. It almost could be a weapon. Ever had a girl slap you with a ponytail, yeah, they're sharp.

"What about us?", I questioned. Lissa smiled mischiously at me. "We want to know _everything_!", she said. I could've sworn the way she was looking at me, she was using compulsion on me. Rose grabbed Lissa's shoulder, so she _was_ using compulsion on me. "Seriously Lissa", I snarled, "You wanted to use compulsion on _me_!?",

Rose looked a bit surprised at Lissa. She cast her eyes to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't tell us", she admitted. Rose and I were both as surprised as we could be. Why wouldn't I tell them anything? I smiled at Lissa, who smiled back. "I'm your friend, Liss. Of course I'd tell you, even without compulsion",

So I told them everything. It wasn't some sort of earth scattering story, but talking about it made me smile and feeling weird inside. Man, was I really that in love with Eddie?

But something came back to me. Lissa in church with Christian. I remembered Rose not liking the guy and they already had a hard time having that bond and everything. I dunno but something told me I shouldn't ask Lissa. It would get her in trouble with Rose. None wants trouble with her.

Our conversation ended with Rose getting called from a distance by Dimitri. I looked in confusion toward Rose. "Kirova makes me train with him. Before classes and after them", she explained, "I'll see you two later at the.. 'meeting'",

Lissa and I waved Rose off and I said goodbye to Lissa too. Shit, I realized something. I was late for my classes! I ran towards the classroom. I was seriously _just_ in time and sat down at the end of the classroom. Rather be seated and on time than wasting time finding a seat.

My seat was next to a Moroi girl, I guess around sixteen. She had dark hair, it seemed almost black and light blue eyes. I tilted my head as I looked at her. Her features made her seem like one of the Ozera family. The Moroi took notice of my staring and chuckled at me. "You like the view?",

I blinked, which made the girl laugh. "I'm sorry, you look like you could be family of a friend of mine, that's why", I explained. I didn't want to mention something of a boyfriend or something, since I wasn't sure. "And trust me, I like men".

That made the girl laugh again. She then held out her hand, which I shook. "I'm Svetlana", she introduced herself. "But I'm no Ozera".

My eyebrows raised. Most Moroi royals looked alike through their families. "I'm a Lazar", she explained. Lazar.. That was one of the royal families I recalled. I never dabbled in royalty. "So, you're Svetlana Lazar", I said. "I'm Mikayla. Mikayla Belikova".

This made Svetlana look at me in surprise. "Guardian Belikov's family?", she questioned. I gave a short nod and fiddled with my ponytail. "Don't think to much of it, some students in my year last year did and it didn't get me a lot of friends", I admitted. Most Dhampir liked me, they saw that I was more than just the 'anti-social god's' cousin. But the Moroi weren't convinced.

They weren't mean to me and I never experienced bullying, beside some snide remarks or something. Further they left me alone, mostly because chances were I'd had to guard them after they'd graduate.

"Wow", Svetlana leaned on one of her hands, her elbow leaning on her desk. I shrugged a bit. It seriously wasn't that impressive. His accomplishments were, he didn't earn those six Molnija marks for sitting around on his butt. But further, being related to him wasn't that impressive. Sometimes being his cousin worried me because my friends consider him an anti-social god.

I mean, some people, Dhampir and Moroi included, saw one family member counting for their entire family. For example; Lissa is very friendly, sweet and charismatic. Everyone thought her family was the same. They were, but her brother Andre was a bit of a player. A nice, generous player.

Class was over before I knew it. I grabbed my stuff and wanted to exit the class, when Svetlana stopped me in the hallway. Just around that time Rose came around the corner talking to Mason. Rose seemed a bit mad. "Kayla", I blinked. Rose has never called me 'Kayla' before. Mostly Kay or Mikayla in full. "'Sup?", I asked. Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me with her, Mason following us on foot.

"You know the story of Vladimir right?", she asked me. I gave a short nod. Vladimir was the founder of our school or something. "He had a guardian, the 'shadowkissed' Anna",

Shadowkissed? Sounds omnious. But what did it mean? Kissed by shadows perhaps?

"I don't know what it means but I do know they shared the same bond Lissa and I do", Rose explained. I gave a short nod. That bond made them feel what the other felt and know what the other knew. It was at times pretty handy. On the other hand, you'll know when the other is lying to you.

Lucky for me, Mason changed the subject. "You're going to the party tonight right?",

My eyebrows raised. Dhampir were going? Oh, hell yes! Finally having a rather normal evening with my friends. "Yeah", I answered, "Anything to spent time with my old classmates",

Mason smiled, genuinely happy I was going to be there. Rose looked at the clock that was hanging on a wall. "I gotta go", she said and grabbed my arm, halting me in my walk. "I'm meeting with Jesse Zeklos later", she whispered in my ear. I smirked at her. Of course Rose would be doing something like that. She took off, leaving me and Mason alone.

I felt bad for Mason. He was crushing so hard on Rose and here she was, running off with the douche of all; Jesse Zeklos. He was a royal Moroi, admitted, he is handsome, but his personality is what turned me off. "So, where is this party actually?", I asked. Mason and I started walking again, this time into the courtyard. We sat down on a bench and stared ahead of us. Something drew my attention and that was Dimitri.

He seemed pretty pissed off and was pacing to somewhere pretty fast. "What is his problem?", Mason asked. I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure someone is in trouble".

My eyes widen. Maybe.. just maybe he knew about Rose sneaking off with Jesse. I got up from the bench. Mason looked at me in confusion but I ran off to find Rose. Dimitri was going to kill Jesse. It might've reminded him to much about his parents. His father was a Moroi who visited my aunt and took adventage of her and abused her. Perhaps Dimitri was afraid the same would happen to her.

I managed to find Jesse walking out of a room which wasn't used in ages. He looked... distraught. And definately caught in the act. I wanted to enter the room when I heard my cousin's voice, ranting toward who I assumed was Rose.

"You completely match the image that people have of Dhampir girls and it reflects on her. And on me".

I was confused. Image of.. Dhampir girls? He didn't mean.. Well of course I was aware that some people thought of us as objects of lust. No more than a one night stand type of girl. But to hear my own cousin say that. Sure, Rose was outgoing and a bit of a rule breaker, but to suggest she was some sort of cheap slut.

If he thought that of her already, his own student, what would he think of me?

I shook my head lightly. That was ridiculous. This was something between Rose and Dimitri, it had nothing to do with me. But it did make me wonder if he had that idea about every Dhampir girl here. I peeked into the room. Lucky for me, I knew how to hide myself from someone as skilled as Dimitri, but more because he was my cousin who I'd play hide and seek with.

"I've heard the stories you tell each other. I've heard some about you, too",

Oh lord. Of course those stories wouldn't be heard by just the students. Guardians were everywhere. "What about Mikayla?", my eyes widen in shock. Hello?! This isn't about me!

But it had peaked my interest. What stories would there be about me? I heard Dimitri sigh. "This isn't about Mikayla", he started. "But you are curious right? I mean, she's and your cousin _and_ a Dhampir girl", Rose shot back. Low blow friend, but she had a point. I was no saint myself and he _definately_ heard something about me, wether it was true or not.

Dimitri remained silent. Either those stories were to bad to share or he didn't want to answer. "Look, I've punched people in the face for saying mean things about her. But this can't slipped past you, right?", Rose asked. Dimitri glared a bit at her. I couldn't see her face, but I bet she was taken aback a bit.

"Look, whatever happends to Mikayla is my concern, not yours, I appreciate the-",

"She's my friend! She would do the same thing for me and Lissa", Rose cut him off. Dimitri seemed to lose his patience. I didn't even want to hear his answer to Rose' question. I walked off, a bit upset and I didn't even understand why. Maybe because I was trying to maintain a good reputation for him. And well, also for myself but still. A part of me wanted Dimitri to be proud of me. Part of me agreed with myself, I'm still a teen. A teen with a whole lot of responsibility.

I made my way toward my room when I ran into Eddie. Of course I did. Doing my best to avoid him but he was eager to talk to me. He grabbed me by my arm and forced me to stop. "Wow, you've got a look about you", he said in a jokingly manner. I looked at him. If he wasn't so handsome I would've hit him. But Dimitri's talk about the views about Dhampir girls was haunting me.

Those thoughts made me not want to go to the party anymore. "Something wrong?", he asked me. He lightly touched my arm. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him with me to my room. Eddie walked in and I closed the door behind me. His eye fell on my picture wall and honestly, someone stake me right now.

His pictures with me were still on that wall. Eddie walked over to me bed and looked at those pictures. I was bracing myself for being made fun off and closed my eyes. But all I heard was a slight laugh. I opened my eyes to find Eddie looking at the pictures with a certain... fondness.

"I can't believe you still have these", he said, pointing at the wall. I smiled sheepishly and made my way to my bed. Sitting down I sighed and forced myself to smile. "Yeah, I..", I rubbed the back of my neck embarressed. "Don't exactly know why they're still up there".

Better play it safe right now than admit I still liked them very, very much. Eddie carefully took the one picture of us off the wall and smiled at it. I glanced at him to take a guess at his expression. It seemed.. content? Lovingly? His expression was pretty hard to pinpoint _exactly_.

Eddie took a seat next to me on the bed and kept looking at the picture, as if he was trying his best to remember that day and that moment. The way he was looking at the picture made my heart beat a bit faster. Man, I really was falling for him hard.

I realized I was staring and looked at my desk. The thing hadn't been used in nine months, so I guess the dust must've had some.. dust babies? It's been nine months after all.. Man, anything to not stare at the guy in my room.

"Say..", his voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him. "I don't know how else to put this but.. What _are_ we?",

"Two Dhampir?", I jokingly said. I knew all to well what this conversation was leading to, but I wished I was the one who initiated it. Eddie's smile turned into something serious and he got up from my bed. I walked after him until he reached the door. "Look, I really like you, more than I did before you left. But I'm not sure if you..",

My heart halted. First Dimitri has an opinion about us Dhampir girls. I mean, there are three Dhampir girls he knows. Meredith, Rose and me. If one get's a certain rep, surely the others do as well. And now this. I sighed.

"Eddie..", I started. He stopped me though. "It's fine. Rumours are already going around that Jesse Zeklos had a threesome or something with you and Rose".

My mouth fell open. What the hell?! Sure, rumours go around about everyone. Almost everyone. But this was disgusting! It was probably Jesse's idea or Ralf's. Those two are always up to no good with their sick idea's. This hurt me even more than Dimitri's conclusion about Rose. The guy I liked believed stupid rumours which were not true.

"That's bullshit and you know it!", I sneered, "I'm gonna kill that son of a-",

"It's fine Mikayla, I.. I'll see you around", he stopped me. I gulped, trying to hold back my tears. Eddie placed a hand on my cheek and gently and lightly kissed me on my lips, as if it was some sort of goodbye. I closed my eyes as I heard the door close and I ran to my bed, crying.

This day.. or night.. couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.  
Medicine**

Sure as shit those rumours went through the entire school. Pretty soon every Moroi I encountered either gave me a glare or yelled something among the lines of asking if I was available. It was humiliating. This whole thing made me want to go back to London.

As much as I wanted to keep myself, a certain Moroi had found me pretty easily. I was making my way to practice. Of course Kirova wanted me to keep up so I also had extra lessons with Dimitri. It was like she didn't know he was my cousin. Didn't know or didn't care.

But after yesterday, I didn't want to see him, or actually anyone. I didn't even go to the party, I made a mental note to apologize to Lissa later on. I kinda let her down, a lot. But I suppose if I explained the situation..

"You look horrible",

I janked my head up. My dark brown hair fell over my shoulders and covered most of my face. Before me was Christian, my old friend and probably the only Moroi here beside Lissa that still believed I was innocent.

"Thanks, that's what I need right now", I replied sarcastically. Christian smirked at me. He walked with me to practice and I simply poured my heart out. He wasn't fully aware of my feelings toward Eddie, but he didn't say anything. "That's harsh", he sighed, "I actually feel bad for you".

I smiled bitterly. "That sounded almost genuine. Almost",

Christian shrugged. I awaited outside the gym and I just noticed, with the door opening and Meredith walking out. Of course the second years had practice right now! Meredith noticed me and smiled. "Hey Mikayla! Long time no see!", she gave me a short hug. We've always been friendly with each other and genuinely helped each other when necessary. "It's good to see you", I agreed and it seriously felt like time stood still when I took notice of who left next.

Eddie.

Of course. This felt like every god out there was out to get me. Great, just great. Eddie showed a pitiful smile toward me and gave a short nod to Christian, who watched Eddie leave and then turned to me. "That was.. awkward".

Meredith didn't seem to notice, but waved us goodbye. But something about last night bothered me. I dropped my bag and walked up to Eddie, grabbing his arm. He seemed shocked. Okay, I'm short compared to other Dhampirs and my family. But I was pretty quick. My mother always said, make up for your height by something else.

"We need to talk", I said determined. I was annoyed it seriously went from 'I like you' to 'I've heard rumours so I'll believe them'. I deserved a chance. Eddie looked over my head to the others. Why he did that, I wasn't sure. He didn't seem to want to talk, but I didn't care.

"Fine",

We walked over to a secluded area close by the gym. "Look, about those rumours.. Are they really the reason you don't want me?", I asked straight away. Eddie looked away from me. He seemed unsure on what to say. It almost seemed like he was making excuses or something, which really ticked me off to be honest. "First you say you like me and then question wether or not I like you and now you avoid me like I have the plague",

That seemed to shock him. I was determined to have this figured out. Eddie ran a hand trough his hair and sighed. "Mikayla, listen", he wasn't sure how to proceed. I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. "You never really ended things", I concluded. "I don't want to, but.. it's hard you know..",

I shook my head. I honestly had no idea. "You're the cousin of a god. A douchy god who'll probably break my neck for even looking at his niece", he explained and I was baffled. "You.. You seriously don't want to date me since I am Dimitri's cousin?!", man my British accent really came to point here. I didn't have a heavy British accent, since I am half Russian and raised bilingual. In fact I sounded almost more American than anything else.

Eddie looked over his shoulder towards the gym doors. I glared at him. Eddie looked back at me and ran another hand through his hair. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Look, I know people sort of fear my cousin for his reputation. But he's known for being a great guardian, not for beating up his families boyfriends. Never heard of him doing that from my aunts.

"Listen..", I took a moment to calm myself. "Yes, he's some sort of god amongst us Dhampir. But he's got a good reputation for killing Strigoi, it's not for beating up boyfriends",

That made Eddie laugh softly. It made my heart leap. He leaned against the wall, whilst facing me. This seemed almost like a scene out of a bad romcom movie. Popular guy tries to flirt with a girl.

Most of the time, I got flirted with, I didn't have to do a lot. Mind you, most were Moroi, so they were instantly drawn to us Dhampir. Not a good thing for us, since we're already known as exotic beings for them. But Eddie was a Dhampir just like me. This was just like two humans dating. But they've had it easier. No pressure on being guardians of the people we gone to school with.

He kept looking in my eyes, never have I ever seen him look so.. in love or something. Yeah, with a pizza probably. But never really with a girl. He was most of the time fooling around with Mason making jokes and trying to graduate.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday", he said. I smiled. I gently placed my hand on his cheek, making him look at me. "It's fine, just.. don't worry about Dimitri", I said and leaned in. Eddie doing the same and as we almost kissed..

"Mikayla Yulia Belikova!",

Jesus Christ! We jumped away from each other as soon as we heard that all to familiar voice. The one, the only, asshole who ruins my life. Dimitri stood in the door opening, arms crossed looking pretty annoyed. Well he does go from giving a lecture to one Dhampir to giving a lecture to another. Eddie quickly excused himself and managed to get out. At least he didn't end up like Jesse.

"Seriously?", I said as my cousin kept staring at me, "as I recall, you were the one who told me to not give up",

Dimitri raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you decide ditching practice ,which might help you proceed to the second year faster, for some guy?",

Ouch. Okay... Seriously Kirova neglected to tell me that one. I crossed my arms this time and refused to look at him. Dimitri wasn't having it and grabbed my arm. Janking me onward to the gym.

He threw me in and closed the door behind him. "Listen I-",

"I don't want to hear it", he ended the conversation and walked over to a gymbag. He grabbed something out of it and threw it at me. I caught it at time and looked at it. It was a bottle of pills, with my name on it. I looked at it. Pills for.. PTSD? From what I could read it had to do with serotonin.

"They're serotonin blockers", Dimitri explained. "Higher dose than before".

I quirked an eyebrow up. Sure I've had symptoms, but I don't recall being diagnosed. Unless..

"When did they diagnose me?", I asked. It was really unknown to me, but I did have an idea. Perhaps when I was in the asylum, because I don't recall most of it. I had a lot of blackouts during that time. Maybe because my brain couldn't handle the trauma of seeing a bloodbath. Lucky for me I've had a lot of therapy in that time so I'm relatively okay for now. But the school is hell bend on treating me like a porcelain doll.

Dimitri looked at me, his anger overtaken with concern. He walked over to me and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't know?", he asked, "back in the asylum",

I shook my head and shrugged. "I had no idea, my brain can't recall a lot of that time, only after and of course", I lowered my eyes. "_Before_".

Dimitri said nothing, but walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for like five minutes. After that he released me and showed me a small smile. "Okay, since this is your first lesson, I'll go easy on you".

I sighed. Always with the taking it easy. But alright, I was sure of his capabilities of getting me up the level with my peers. He walked over his bag and grabbed something out of it. A stake. Those were used to kill Strigoi. The stakes were infused with all the elements a Moroi could possess.

"What is this?",

I rolled my eyes. Of course. The simple questions who gradually got harder until you wasn't sure anymore. "That's a stake. It's infused with magic", I answered. Dimitri spun the stake around in his hand. "What kind of magic?", he asked me. Wow, this was going to be a long hour.

"Elemental magic. Of course your question after that will be; 'which elements?'",

Dimitri showed a small smirk, it was like he was amused by the fact I knew him so well. He kept his smile as he beckoned with his hand, "Go ahead and tell me".

"Earth, water, fire and air",

A nod of approval followed. "Very good", he said. He walked over to me 'till he was face to face with me. Or well, he was still looking down at me. I was the shortest in our family. "Last question",

I swallowed. This was going to be a though one, no doubt about it! Dimitri leaned forward, that way we'd be on eye level. "Are you going to be on time next time?",

I smiled and saluted, "yes sir!".

That caused him to genuinely laugh and push me toward the doors. I looked at my watch and frowned. We still had like 35 minutes or something. This was quite unusual for him, he was a pretty punctual guy.

"What are you doing?", I asked when he opened the door for me. "You need time to get used to the meds, the sooner you start taking them, the sooner you'll be able to get on your old level",

I looked at the pills and sighed. "There are going to be side effects, aren't there?", I asked. Dimitri's smile faded. He gave a short nod and closed the door behind me. Well, that was weird. I put the pills in my gymbag and made my way to my room.

"Mikayla!", I abruptly stopped in my tracks when I heard Lissa calling me. She made her way over to me and showed me a concerned smile. "Are you okay?", I asked her. Something seemed off about her. "I'm fine. Just... the Queen is going to pay us a visit tonight", the Queen wasn't very fond of us. Well, she liked Lissa as far as we were concerned. "Why?", I wondered out loud. I was more busy with my pills than what day it was. "It's november 1st", Lissa reminded me, "All Saints Day".

"Oh", I muttered out.

"What are you going to wear?", she asked me. I quirked an eyebrow up. Were we allowed to go? I looked past Lissa to see Rose standing there, laughing at.. I don't know?

Lissa pulled me with her and towards Rose. "You find this very amusing, don't you?", she asked Rose, who had trouble holding back her laughter. I tilted my head and found out why Rose was laughing. It was a girl who looked familiar. She had blonde curls and was slightly shorter than us. Her figure definately said 'Moroi'. "It's Mia Rinaldi", Lissa whispered in my ear.

My eyebrows raised. Mia was a girl who didn't really stand out last year. I've had a few conversations with her back then and she seemed quite nice. I tightend the grip on my bag and walked over to her. "Hey, Mia", I started but was quickly cut off by her hand which she raised. "I don't care about you, _looney_".

Rose stopped laughing and wanted to cut in but Lissa stopped her. I glanced over my shoulder and Lissa and Rose looked at me sympathetically. I made my way over to them, leaving Mia to her own problems. "So far for being nice", I sighed. Lissa gave me a slight hug and Rose grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tonight", she told me and smiled at me. I gave a nod and waved them both off.

_Looney._

Mia's word stuck to my brain. I made it to my room and closed the door. I dropped my bag in the corner and opened it to take the pills out. I sat down on my bed and opened the bottle. I stopped. Wait a minute.. I closed it up and read the discription. These were serious meds, shouldn't mess around with them and take the appropriate amount.

Just one huh? I opened the bottle again and took one pill out. I placed it in my mouth and swallowed it. Then I went over to my closet to pick something out for tonight. I chose jeans and a simple sweater. I looked at my hair and sighed. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I remembered a bit of the side effects of the medicine. Mostly a lack of sleep and restlessness.

Well, since I just took one, the side effects wouldn't be to terrible right away.

The communityroom looked fairly decent for a change. It had always looked pretty modern, but now it actually seemed like something worthy of a Queen. I met with Rose and we took place at our seatings, which were nowhere near Lissa or any other Moroi. I could tell it kinda pissed Rose off, which I understood.

First arrived the royals. We stood up and watched watched them walk the passageway. The most noteworthy was Victor Dashkov, Natalie Dashkov's father. Natalie was sort of related to Lissa and a dear friend to us. She talked a lot but was very nice and helpful.

After the royals along came four guardians, all dressed the same. After _them_ came in Queen Tatianna. I once heard from my mother she and I were further related to her. But I had no idea how. Mom didn't live long enough to tell me everything unfortunately.

The Queen halted at the Moroi and actually spoke to some of them. She disregarded the Dhampir and only gave us a nod of approval. Since we had to protect them later on of course. She owed us some recognition.

"Vasilisa Dragomir",

Rose' head shot up and I could tell something was happening between her and Lissa. Rose always had a certain look on her face whenever she felt something through Lissa. Without saying a word, Rose grabbed me by the wrist and we squirmed our way through the people to get closer to Tatianna and Lissa. None focused on us, only on what the Queen had to say to the runaway princess.

"We heard of your return. We're very pleased that the Dragomirs have come back, even though there's only one left. We're very saddend by the losses of your parents and brother. They belonged to the crème de la crème of the Moroi, their death is a true tragedy".

Rose and I exchanged looks. The whole 'we' thing had always been weird.

"You have an interesting name", she contiued, "A lot of heroines in Russian folklore are called Vasilisa. Vasilisa the Brave, Vasilisa the Fair. All diffrent young women who all have the same name and possess the same excellent qualities; strength, intelligence, discipline and integrity. All bring great things to establish and conquer their opponents. The name Dragomir also commands respect. Dragomir-kings and -queens have always made wise and rightous decisions. They have used their power for miraculous purposes. They have fought side to side with their guardians and killed Strigoi. They weren't royal for nothing",

Wow. Just wow. The Queen remained silent to let her words sink down. Lissa seemed happy with those words the Queen said.

"Yes", Tatianna contiued, "You're bestowed with double the power. Your names respresent the most excellent traits someone has to offer and grasp back to the greatest and heroic deeds from the past", again she remained silent. "But, as you have shown, do names not _always_ form a person. Nor do they influence what becomes of that person",

After all that, she turned and walked away. I firmed my jaw shut and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rose was ready to do something to the Queen. No doubt she'd be floored within one second or less.

Finally the diner was over and I noticed Lissa going out to the courtyard. Rose again without warning took me by the wrist and we had trouble getting to Liss, since a lot of people had gathered in the way.

After getting through them we reached the adjacent courtyard and turned the corner, to see Natalie talking to Lissa. I wanted to leave, since spying on someone is very wrong, but Rose remained. "She shouldn't have said that", I heard Natalie say. I peeked around the corner out of curiousity as to what Natalie was wearing and boy. It was yellow, which didn't match with her black hair.

"It's a little to late for that", Lissa sounded tense and hurt as she was staring at the stone path beneath her feet.

"She was wrong", Natalie said. Lissa disagreed. "She was right!", Lissa called out, "My parents.. and Andre.. would've hated it what I've done",

"No, they wouldn't", again Natalie with trying to help. She was trying her best but failed miserably. "It was stupid to walk away. Irresponsible",

"So what? You've made a mistake. I make mistakes all the time. Recently, when I made my homework I had to study chapter ten and so chapter eleven", she remained silent and gathered her self-control back. "Everyone changes. We change all the time, right? You're not like you were back then. I'm not like I was back then",

I guess she changed? But I looked at Rose and her expression told me she didn't agree with what Natalie was rambling on about. Rose had outgrown her. I looked back at the conversation. Well, what about me? Had they outgrown me?

"By the way", she started again. "was running away really that wrong? You probably had a good reason to do so. It must've gained you something, right? You weren't feeling good? With your parents and your brother? I mean, maybe it was good for you to leave",

Lissa smiled. This definately seemed like Natalie was trying to figure out why they left the academy. I still didn't know, but I do know they must've had a good reason to do so. They even wrote me letters, but the nurses never really let me read anything. They were scared patients would use the paper to cut their wrists or throats. Pretty gruesome.

"I'm not sure if it was", Lissa answered, "I was weak. Andre wouldn't have walked away. He was so good, in everything. He was friendly with everyone and was good in all this royal nonsense",

"You're good at that, too",

"Maybe so. But I don't like it. I mean, I like them, but it's all fake what they're doing. I don't like that all that much",

"Then you don't have to feel bad that you don't hang out with them", Natalie said, "I don't hang out with those types either, and look at me. I'm having fun. Daddy says it doesn't matter to him wether or not I hang out with the royals. He just wants me to be happy",

Rose walked onto the scene while again pulling me by the wrist. "And that is why he should be ruling instead of that bitch of a Queen. He was robbed",

Natalie was visibly shocked by Rose' choice of words. I would've put it a bit more delicate, but it still would be better than Natalie's choices of words. They would've been something like 'oh goodness me' or 'darn'.

"I was wondering where you two were", Lissa said to us. Natalie took turns of looking at us and she seemed to feel out of place all of the sudden. She shuffeled a bit nervous around before placing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Well, I should go and look for daddy. I'll see you guys later",

"See you", Lissa said, "And thanks".

Rose watched her hurry away and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Does she really call him _daddy_?", Rose asked and gained a glare from Lissa. "Leave her alone, she's nice",

"True. We've heard what she said and there was nothing funny about it. It was all true", Rose remained silent. "I would kill her, you know. The Queen, not Natalie. Fuck the guardians. I'll just do it. She won't get away with it",

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Never had I heard her say something that gruesome. Sure, I agree the Queen couldn't just insult a teenager like that. One who not to long ago lost her entire family. But murder? I wouldn't have gone that far.

"God, Rose! Don't say that. They'll arrest you for high traison. Just let it go", Lissa said. "Let it go? After what she said to you? With everyone present?", Rose asked. Lissa didn't answer nor look at Rose. She was just playing with twigs which layed nearby. "Don't let what she said get to you", Rose said. I shook my head. "She doesn't know what she's talking about",

I noticed Rose taking a glance at Lissa's wrists. Was Lissa cutting herself? I didn't dare to ask, not after that sort of display from the Queen. "It's going to happen again, isn't it?", she asked. Her hand which held some twigs, started shaking. "Not if you don't allow it", Rose said. So I suppose I was right. Something that was plagueing Lissa made her cut herself. Moments of intense stress perhaps?

"I haven't done it, I haven't felt the need to. It's a shame I don't see either one of you much, but it's been fine.. I like", she was silent and I could tell Rose knew who Lissa was thinking about. Christian.

"Christian", she finished Lissa's silence and my exact thought. "It's so annoying you can do that", Lissa groaned. I was confused. "You were spending time with Christian? So that's why I saw you up that attic the other time", I pointed out. Lissa nodded and Rose seemed confused. "Wait, you _knew_?", she asked me. I shrugged. "Didn't think much of it and I was more focused on making things up with him", I explained. Rose wanted to give me a piece of her mind it seemed when we heard the clacking of heels. It was of course no-one else than Mia. But without Aaron. I had almost forgotten those two were dating. I remembered Mia dating Lissa's brother for a brief period.

Back when she still spoke to me.

"What do you want?", Rose asked. Mia laughed haughty to Lissa, ignoring Rose in the process. "Oh, I just wanted to know how it feels to be _so _important and _so_ royal. You must be very excited that the Queen talked to you",

A few giggles came from her little posse and even my blood started boiling. Lissa didn't desserve this. No one did. Rose got between Mia and Lissa. "You're standing to close", she said. It made me smile to see Mia back away a bit. She might be scared Rose was going to break her arm. "And hey, at least the Queen knew her by name. That's more than I can say about you and your so-called royalty or your parents", Rose spat out.

That obviously shook Mia. She seemed taken aback by what Rose said. "At least I know who my parents are. Lord knows who your father is. And your mother might be a famous guardian, she doesn't care abou you. Everyone knows she'll never come visit. She was most likely glad to be rid of you. If she ever had noticed already", that was a low blow. A seriously low blow.

"Mia..", I tried. But Rose cut in. "Oh yeah? Well, at least she _is_ famous. She does advice princes and nobles. She doesn't have to clean their mess",

One of Mia's friends started to giggle. Mia opened her mouth to say something, but something came to mind. "It was you!", she said with wide eyes. I tilted my head. I didn't exactly follow what she was talking about. It couldn't be good.

"Someone told me Jesse started it, but he knew nothing of me. He must've heard it from you, when you slept with him!",

Wow. Just wow. Mia went from angry dolly to lunatic in a second. I really didn't want to be here anymore. Her accusations were mind boggling. Mia pointed at Lissa and looked at Rose. "You're just doing her dirty work because she's to pathetic to do it herself. You won't be able to always protect her", she warned them, "You two aren't safe either",

That last part was directed at me and I had enough. I stalked my way over to Mia, which caused her and stumble back a bit further on her heels. I wasn't one to anger quickly. Or I tried not to be. Still had a reputation to hold high. They all believed I was a bit like my cousin, so losing my cool over someone so looney. Now I was the one using that word.

"You really sound like a madmen. I'd watch it if I were you little girl", I said, lowering my voice a bit, "Maybe I'll turn Strigoi and guess who'd be on my kill list, number fucking one?",

Mia was seriously trembling with fear. Everyone in this school knew what happend to my father. They didn't think I'd join him that quickly, but this was to insert fear into Mia, nothing else. Rose janked my arm and I looked up. Of course Dimitri came into the garden. And of course he came straight toward us the second he saw us. "Everything okay here?", his question was mainly directed at me. Right now I didn't know how to answer. I felt horrible right now. I felt.. indeed like the side effects said. Restless. I wanted to sleep but then again, not really.

Rose showed a smile as she slung an arm over my shoulder. I forced myself to smile an convincing smile. "Certainly, guardian Belikov", Rose said, "We were just trading life stories. Have you heard Mia's? It is _fascinating"._

"Come on", Mia said to her entourage. She led them away from us, but before she did that she shot us one mean glare. "I need to bring you both back to your rooms", Dimitri said to us. He took his attention to Rose. "You weren't going to fight, right?", he asked. "Of course not", Rose said, "I'm not fighting in front of others",

"Rose", Lissa growled softly. I still didn't say much. I wasn't feeling good and really just wanted to go to bed. "We leave. Good night princess", Dimitri said. We turned to leave but Rose kept standing still, seemingly still concerned about Lissa.

I touched Dimitri's arm. "I'll be fine, you wait for Rose, I know my way to my room", I said and before Dimitri could answer, I left for my room. Finally, I opened the door and closed it behind me. A sense of dread filled me though, a sense of panick. My attention turned to my small walk-in closet, the doors moved slightly. I grabbed a picture frame, the closest thing I got to a weapon.

In my sense of paranoia, I half expected my dad to come out, but Strigoi couldn't enter these grounds. The school grounds are guarded by magical barriers which were renewed every two days. So it couldn't be my paranoia. With the picture frame in hand, my other hand went for the closet doorknob. I flung the door open, ready to hit whoever on the head when I heard an familiar voice.

"Mikayla, it's me!",

I lowered my arm and blinked. "Eddie? How the hell did you get in my room?",

Eddie climbed out, with one of my shirts on his head. It was a funny sight, but I wasn't really in the mood for funny bussiness right now. Eddie noticed my shirt on his head and quickly removed it from his head, blushing.

"It was pretty easy, they don't keep tabs on you girls as much as on us boys", he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. Eddie was a bit unsure on what to do, but appearantly decided to act more confident or something, as if I would notice right now. He sat down next to me on the bed and placed a hand over mine. "Are you okay?", he questioned. I stifled a yawn. "We had a fight with Mia. Well, not an _actual_ fight, but she made some idle threats towards us", I explained, "I threatend her".

Eddie's eyebrows raised in surprise. I might not look as dangerous as Rose, people should damn well know I'm still not someone you should mess with. I looked at the clock. "I'ts pretty late", I said, hinting at Eddie, who seemed to have gotten redder the last time I looked at him. "I'm not Rose, I can't read minds. You're going to have to tell me what's up",

Eddie let go of my hand and got up from the bed. "Uhm, you see, I thought of the way in, but the way out..", I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. I peeked into the hallway. What Eddie was doing was completely forbidden. It was kind of romantic, but also very, very stupid. There were guardians everywhere! Well, every which way at least.

He'd be caught in no time. I closed my door and sighed. "You're going to have to stay here", I concluded. "You go ahead and sleep. I think the side effects of my meds will keep me up",

Eddie walked over to me and inspected me. "You look tired", he concluded, "You'll need more sleep than me".

I smiled tiredly. I felt tired... I really did. I walked over to my closet. Part of me didn't really mind undressing in front of Eddie. He was a good guy. But still..

"Can you turn around?", I asked. Eddie understood and immediately turned around. I giggled lightly. "No peeking", I teased and Eddie seemed a bit nervous. "R-right..", he said and I laughed. I quickly changed into my pyjama's. It was more an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. Nothing to interesting for anyone. I turned around and saw Eddie still looking at the wall. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me. His eyes widen a bit. "You look..",

A goofy smile appeared on his face. It actually made me laugh. Eddie looked at the door and quickly covered my mouth with his hand. We both remained that way for a few minutes, just staring at the door in fear. The coast seemed clear and I walked over to the door. I opened it slightly and saw no more guardians. "Coast _is_ clear", I said in a whispering tone. Eddie walked over to the door and looked for himself.

"I think I might be able to sneak out", he said and looked at me. I smiled and leaned up, softly pressing my lips against his. "Good night, Eddie", I said and wachted him quickly sneak out of my room, onward to his own. I closed the door and walked over to my bed. I clicked my lamp off and got into bed. Despite the meds, I did fall asleep rather quickly. Lucky me!

**As some of you may have noticed, I took some parts of the first book. At first it was so I could use some events in the books to help my story and then I ended up copying a whole part. I'm going to try to not do that anymore and I'm also not sure if things are completely correct, since I had to translate it from Dutch. Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless and thanks for reading!**


End file.
